Trouble in the Past
by Mioko Hagata
Summary: Yu-yu Hakusho and Inuyasha crossover. Yusuke and Kagome met in Kagome's time and Yusuke receives a new case shortly afterwards.


Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha or Yu-yu Hakusho I wouldn't be writing a fanfic or a Disclaimer right now would I?  
  
Chapter 1: Spirit Detective Yusuke meets Miko Kagome  
  
Kagome and her friends from school, Yuka, Eri and Ayumi, are heading home while gossiping. The current topic was Kagome and Hojo. "C'mon, Kagome! Hojo's a good catch!"  
  
Eri nods in agreement with Yuka. "She's right, Kagome. Even after all the times you've stood him up he still asks you out and brings you gifts!"  
  
Kagome sighs. It seemed to always be the same every time she was home. Her friends seemed to live for only one purpose; to get her and Hojo together. "I know, I know. I just don't want to go out with him, okay?"  
  
Ayumi argues back. "But, Kagome! Hojo's perfect for you! There's another guy isn't there Kagome? Just dump him and go for Hojo! Anyway, who is this boyfriend you've been keeping underwraps?"  
  
Kagome immediately goes on the defensive. "I don't know what your talking about! That so-called-boyfriend is nothing more than an arrogant jerk!"  
  
Her friends give each other a knowing look. Eri speaks up. "Kagome, anyone can see that you like that other guy. When do we get to meet this mysterious boyfriend?"  
  
Kagome blushes deeply. Is it really that obvious? Kagome is about to respond when two middle school students, a girl and a boy, walk by. The girl seemed to be extremely angry at the boy by the way she was looking at him and yelling.  
  
"Yusuke! You need to come to school more often! Not just every once in a while!" The boy, now identified as Yusuke, doesn't seem unnerved by the girl's yelling, he actually looks as if he didn't notice it. Kagome and her friends watch the two as they make their way down the sidewalk.  
  
"Hey Keiko. Nice uniform." The girl, now identified as Keiko, flares at Yusuke's comment and slaps him.  
  
"Yusuke, you know very well that all the girls at our school have to wear these uniforms! Just like all the boys are suppose to wear blue jumpsuits!" (AN: That's what they're called right?) Keiko looks at Yusuke's green jumpsuit he has on.  
  
"What? I like green better. Besides it looks better on me."  
  
Keiko lets out a slight irritated sigh as they turn the corner. During this scenario Kagome had picked up a strange aura and energy emitting from Yusuke. As the two turned the corner Kagome saw Yusuke give Kagome a strange look.  
  
Yusuke had cast one quick glance at a girl they had passed on the sidewalk as he turned the corner. Strange. I can sense a strange power coming from her. Oh well. Don't want to worry Keiko. He continues to walk towards his home with Keiko beside him as if nothing had happened between them.  
  
Kagome starts running after them while calling out a quick farewell to her friends. "I'll see you guys later!"  
  
Ayumi shakes her head. "We never get to see her that often." Eri and Yuka nod in agreement.  
  
Kagome easily catches up with Yusuke and Keiko due to the fact that a red headed guy about their age had stopped them. He seemed ready to fight Yusuke. "Urameshi! This time I'm gonna pound you into the pavement!"  
  
Yusuke seems unnerved by the threat and looks at the boy with an uninterested look. "Look, Kuwabara, I don't feel like kicking your butt at the moment. So leave before I change my mind." Keiko just stands on the sidelines watching the two like this was a every day occurrence.  
  
"No way, Urameshi! I'm not gonna back down!"  
  
Yusuke smiles. "Fine, its your loss."  
  
At that moment Kagome steps in between the two to prevent any fighting. "Hold on you two! No one is fighting anyone!"  
  
Kuwabara looks at Kagome, puzzled. He looks past her to Yusuke. "Yusuke, do you know her?"  
  
Yusuke has an easily puzzled look on his face and shrugs. "Beats me."  
  
Kuwabara's eyes focus on Kagome as if he's trying to figure something out. "There's a strange power coming from her..."  
  
Yusuke nods. "You noticed that, too?"  
  
Kagome backs up slightly and watches both of them. "I could say the same about you two! Now stop staring at me!"  
  
Yusuke laughs a little and offers his hand for Kagome to shake. "I'm Yusuke! She's Keiko and the lug head over there is Kuwabara!"  
  
Kagome shakes his hand. "Nice to met you! I'm Kagome."  
  
Kuwabara shots Yusuke a glare. "I am not a lug head!" The comment feel on deaf ears as Yusuke and Kagome begin to explain the strange powers that each felt.  
  
A couple hours later  
  
With everything explained Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara look at Kagome in surprise and Kagome looks at Yusuke in surprise. Yusuke breaks the silence.  
  
"So, you've been in Feudal Japan before..."  
  
"And you've been dead before..."  
  
AN: I fixed some spelling errors and Kuwabara's name. O.o; This is a one- shot at the moment... 


End file.
